Dare Love
by kiok22
Summary: "Kita telah menjadi pasangan selama 1 tahun, dan sekarang kita harus berpisah dengan alasan kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa lelaki buta seperti aku tidak sepantasnya bersanding dengan lelaki sempurna seperti mu." – Chanyeol. "Aku masih sangat mencintaimu sungguh, tapi kita harus berpisah karena keadaan. Maafkan aku."- Baekhyun. CHANBAEK, YAOI. RnR ?


"DARE LOVE"

Author: Yuki & BerryKyu

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Others Cast: EXO's Member

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Summary: "Kita telah menjadi pasangan selama 1 tahun, dan sekarang kita harus berpisah dengan alasan kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa lelaki buta seperti aku tidak sepantasnya bersanding dengan lelaki sempurna seperti mu." – Chanyeol. _"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu sungguh, tapi kita harus berpisah karena keadaan. Maafkan aku."_ \- Baekhyun.

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini hasil kolab yuki sama kak ber (BerryKyu). ditulis dari jari-jari kami berdua, jikalau pun ada kesamaan cerita dan lainnya, mohon di maafkan. itu semua tidak di sengaja. cerita ini hasil dari pemikiran kami sendiri, terimakasih.

Warning: This is fanfic Yaoi Boyxboy Cinta sesama jenis SEKALI LAGI CINTA SESAMA JENIS If you not fujoshi go away;3

DONT BE PLAGIATOR

IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI PLEASE CLOSE THIS FANFIC

.

~~ HAPPY READING ~~

.

.

.

Baekhyun, atau lebih tepatnya Byun Baekhyun. Laki-laki manis yang sekarang berada di tingkat akhir sekolah nya, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun sekarang kelas 12. Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah nya, banyak siswa-siswi yang menyapanya. Karena, Baekhyun cukup populer dengan wajah manis nya, tak jarang banyak laki-laki yang berstatus SEME mengajak nya berkencan. Tapi, Baekhyun dengan sangat sopan menolak mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis kepada mereka yang pernah mengajaknya berkencan, Baekhyun akan mengatakan dengan mata berbinar " _Maaf, tapi aku telah memiliki kekasih"_ yeah, Byun Baekhyun idola seluruh laki-laki di sekolah nya harus menelan bulat-bulat kekecewaan nya. Baekhyun telah memiliki kekasih yang sangat di cintainya. Ugh, Baekhyun jadi bersemu membayangkan kekasih tampannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kekasih Baekhyun, sebenarnya kekasih nya ini lebih tua 1 tahun dari Baekhyun, kekasih Baekhyun sebetulnya tidak sempurna, karena keterbatasan dalam melihatnya, halus nya kekasih Baekhyun ini _Tuna Netra._ Tapi, Baekhyun tak memikirkan itu, iya sangat mencintai kekasih jangkung nya itu, Park Chanyeol namanya.

Chanyeol mengamalami kebutaan 3 tahun yang lalu, ia mengalami kecelakaan yang hebat, pecahan kaca mobil mesuk ke retinanya hingga ia mengalami kebutaan, orang tua Chanyeol sempat kritis tapi berhubung tuhan masih mengijinkan keluarga itu bersama, orang tua Chanyeol masih di beri kesempatan untuk hidup.

Orang tua Chanyeol selalu menangis terisak ketika mereka harus melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan meraba-raba dinding yang berada di dekatnya, jujur mereka sangat sedih melihat anak semata wayang nya harus mengalami penderitaan di umurnya yang masih sangat muda.

Chanyeol selalu saja murung, semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi, padahal dulunya Chanyeol adalah anak yang ceria, setiap kali makan bersama keluarga nya ada saja lelucon yang di lontarkan anak nya itu, tapi semua berubah ketika Chanyeol bertemu Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang membuat Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi mengingat kejadian 3 tahun silam yang merenggut dunia terangnya.

Ibu Chanyeol sangat berterimakasih kepada Baekhyun karena telah mau menerima Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya. Chanyeol selalu saja bertanya kepada ibunya tentang wajah Baekhyun, dan ibunya akan menjawab " _wajah Baekhyun sangat manis,dia sepertinya anak gadis yang masih bersekolah di sekolah dasar"_ dan Baekhyun akan berakhir dengan mempoutkan bibirnya dan Chanyeol yang tertawa senang.

Pertama kali Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol adalah di sebuah danau, Baekhyun yang sedang berlarian karena takut dengan kucing tak sengaja menabrak Chanyeol yang lagi berjalan menggunakan tongkat nya, sejak saat itu Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Bisa di bilang Cinta pandangan pertama, mungkin.

Dan Baekhyun akan terus ke danau itu dengan berbagai alasan dengan orang tuanya, hanya demi bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Karena, Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol selalu ke danau setiap sore hari. Baekhyun tidak tau apa alasan Chanyeol, kenapa ia suka sekali ke danau di sore hari.

Baekhyun juga sempat bertanya kepada Chanyeol, kenapa dia sering ke danau di sore hari. Dan Chanyeol hanya akan menjawab, " _suasana danau sangat sejuk, aku menyukainya"_. Baekhyun tau, itu semua bukan jawaban yang sebenarnya, tapi Baekhyun tak ingin memaksa Chanyeol untuk menceritakan alasannya.

Sebenarnya yang menyatakan perasaan nya duluan adalah Baekhyun, saat itu mereka tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan seoul di sore hari, sehabis dari danau. Baekhyun dengan takut-takut menggenggam tangan kiri Chanyeol, sedangkan tangan kanan chanyeol mengarahkan tongkatnya. Baekhyun tersipu malu ketika tangannya sudah berhasil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan chanyeol yang menegang kala itu.

 _"aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku"_

Kata-kata itu terus di ingat oleh keduanya, perkataan spontan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tercengang dan juga membuat Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Sebenarnya bukan kata itu yang ia ingin ucapkan, tapi karena terlalu gugup, jadilah kata itu yang terucap.

Saat itu, Chanyeol hanya diam tak bergeming menanggapi apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang melihat kearah nya dengan pandangan kosong. Baekhyun menggigit bibir dalam nya, ketika matanya menangkap senyuman yang Chanyeol torehkan membuat hatinya menghangat apa lagi dengan jawaban Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun langsung memeluknya erat.

" _aku juga menyukaimu, dan aku mau menjadi kekasih Baekhyun"_

Baekhyun tak dapat melepaskan senyuman nya ketika ia mengingat jawaban Chanyeol untuk nya. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan menolak nya dengan seribu alasan, tapi ternyata pikiran Baekhyun salah.

Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah, waktu sekolah nya sudah berakhir 30 menit lalu. Ketika ia sampai ke gerbang sekolah, ia di kejutkan dengan mobil ayahnya yang berada di area parkir. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Baekhyun langsung mendekat kea rah mobil ayah nya.

"Kenapa Appa menjemputku? Tumben sekali" Bukannya menyapa, Baekhyun malah melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat ayah nya terkekeh.

"Memang nya tidak boleh Appa menjemputmu?" Ayahnya balik bertanya, tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencibikkan bibirnya lucu, dan masuk kedalam mobil, begitupun dengan ayahnya.

"Appa tidak bekerja?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, ketika mobil dengan perlahan meninggalkan area sekolah. Ayahnya menatap Baekhyun sejenak dan kembali focus ke jalanan. Helaan nafas kasar terdengar dari telinga Baekhyun, membuatnya bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi, Appa?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"Appa di pindahkan bekerja Baek" Mendengar ucapan ayahnya membuat Baekhyun, manggut-manggut mengerti, berbeda dengan ayah nya yang tampak cemas dengan apa yang akan ia bicarakan selanjutnya.

"Baek.." Panggil ayahnya, Baekhyun menoleh kearah ayahnya yang masih focus pada jalanan. Baekhyun hanya bergumam menanggapi panggilan ayahnya, ia kembali memandang keluar melalui kaca mobilnya.

"Appa di pindahkan bekerja di jepang" ucap ayahnya sedikit cemas, Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Whoahh, selamat Appa, aku dan eomma akan menunggu Appa pulang setiap bulannya" ucap Baekhyun ceria, ia tak mengerti maksud dan cara ayah nya berbicara, Baekhyun sedikit lamban menyadari omongan ayahnya yang bernada sedikit sedih.

"Kita sekeluarga akan pindah Baek" untuk ucapan ayahnya kali ini berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya dan melebarkan matanya. Ia terkekeh hambar.

"Appa sedang bercanda?" Tanya nya diikuti dengan kekehan hambar nya.

"Appa serius" mendengar nada keseriusan dari nada bicara Ayahnya membuat Baekhyun bungkam seketika, mobil terhenti menandakan mereka telah sampai di kediaman mereka. Baekhyun dengan langkah seribu masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menyapa ibunya yang berada di depan TV.

Terdengar bantingan pintu dari lantai 2 ketika Tuan Byun masuk ke dalam rumah di sambut dengan senyuman istrinya. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun memandang nanar ke lantai 2, dimana anak manis nya berada.

"Kau sudah berbicara padanya, Yeobo?" Nyonya Byun mencoba bertanya, seraya mengiring suaminya untuk duduk di sofa ruang TV. Tuan Byun mengangguk lemah serta memijit pelipis nya sejenak.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Baekhyun terlihat marah dan terkejut" ujar Tuan Byun lemah.

"Sudah lah nanti kita bicara baik-baik padanya" istrinya mencoba menenangkan, Tuan Byun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

..

..

Baekhyun membanting keras pintu kamar nya, ia terduduk dengan menekuk kedua kakinya. Hingga posisinya sekarang memeluk lututnya, tak ada yang Baekhyun pikirkan selain ' _harus meninggalkan kekasihnya'._ Padahal orang tua nya sangat tau bahwa ia memiliki kekasih, tapi kenapa mereka harus pindah secepat ini, Bahkan mereka baru saja berkencan 10 bulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang, mereka harus berpisah.

Jujur, Baekhyun tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan kekasih nya itu, Baekhyun takut ketika ia pergi kekasih nya akan kembali menjadi orang yang selalu mengurung diri, tertutup bahkan selalu mengingat kejadian yang sangat menyeramkan itu. Apalagi ketika mengingat ibu chanyeol yang sangat berterimakasih kepadanya karena telah membuat Chanyeol terlepas dari semua keterpurukan itu.

Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat orang tua Chanyeol jadi membencinya ketika ia harus jujur bahwa ia akan pergi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Apa yang harus Baekhyun katakan kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus menangis terisak hingga dering ponsel di saku celananya menyadarkannya, dengan sedikit terburu-buru Baekhyun melihat ID pemanggil ternyata itu dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang tak bisa memainkannya, ia mempunyai ponsel hanya untuk menelpon Baekhyun, ia akan meminta bantuan ibu atau ayahnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Halo Chan" suara Baekhyun sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangis, tapi Chanyeol tidak bodoh.

" _kenapa menangis?"_ Tanya Chanyeol lembut dari saluran telepon. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan menggigit bibir bawah nya, ia semakin ingin menangis.

"A..ku Ti..dak menangis Chan" Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak menangis, dengan suara yang tersendat-sendat.

" _Kau menangis, jangan membodohiku"_ Suara chanyeol agak meninggi, Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah

"Iya aku menangis" jawabnya singkat, untunglah suara nya sudah kembali normal.

" _Kenapa menangis? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?"_

"Tidak..' _ada chan, aku harus pergi meninggalkan mu'_..Aku hanya merindukanmu"

 _"Bukankah kita akan bertemu sore nanti di tempat biasa?"_ Sebenarnya, Chanyeol di seberang sana mencoba menahan senyum mendengar penuturan sang kekasih, ia Bahagia sekarang, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia menolak mentah-mentah ucapan Sang kekasih. Ia merasa Bahwa searang kekasihnya tengah berbohong, padanya.

"Kau benar kita akan bertemu, Sampai bertemu nanti sore" Ucap Baekhyun dan mencoba tersenyum.

 _"Ne, Aku mencintaimu"_

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

PIP

Untuk yang kedua kalianya Baekhyun kembali terisak, air matanya terus mengalir, membuat aliran sungai kecil di pipi mulusnya. Baekhyun tak ingin pergi, ia ingin tetap disini bersama kekasih nya, bersama orang yang di cintainya, Park Chanyeol.

...

DARE LOVE

…..

Chanyeol tersenyum senang menghampiri ibunya yang berada di ruang TV, Cukup mudah bagi Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang TV, Karena ia sudah terbiasam berjalan sendiri bahkan tanpa tongkatnya di dalam rumah, ia sudah hapal. Melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum senang seperti sekarang ini membuat ibunya menatap dengan tatapan penuh Tanya.

Tapi, setelah melihat apa yang di genggam anak semata wayang nya itu membuat ibunya tau arti dari senyuman anak nya itu. Yeah, yang di genggam Chanyeol adalah ponsel putihnya, ibu nya pasti tau kalau Chanyeol sudah menggenggam ponsel nya itu berarti ia akan menelpon Baekhyun.

"Apa eomma disini?" Tanya Chanyeol serasa mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang menghadap langsung ke TV, Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengar suara TV, tau kan kenapa?

"Ingin menelpon Baekhyun?" Tanya ibunya sedikit menggoda dan menyenggol bahu anak nya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan menggangguk semangat serta menyerahkan ponsel nya, tapi ke arah yang salah dari tempat ibu nya duduk. Ibunya duduk di sebelah kanan tapi ia menyerahkan ke sebelah kiri. Ibunya hanya tersenyum kecut dan mengambil ponsel Chanyeol.

"Ini ibu sudah mendial nomor nya" Ucap ibunya sembari menyerahkan ponsel Chanyeol ke genggaman Chanyeol. Tak lama terdengar suara sapaan lembut dari seberang sana.

" _halo Chan"_ sapa Baekhyun dengan suara khas orang menahan tangis, Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang menangis. Ia menyergitkan dahi ketika mendengar sapaan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol _to the point,_ Chanyeol tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi. Ia khawatir dengan kekasihnya, tentu saja. Ibu Chanyeol yang memang dari tadi berada di sebelah Chanyeol, langsung menoleh cepat ketika Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu.

 _"A..ku Ti..dak menangis Chan"_ Baekhyun mencoba mengelak dengan suara nya yang tersendat karena menahan tangis nya. Chanyeol sedikit menggeram, karena Baekhyun tak mau jujur padanya. Ibunya mengelus bahu Chanyeol pelan, bermaksud menenangkan Chanyeol yang terlihat kesal.

"Kau menangis, jangan membodohiku" Chanyeol juga tak sadar sebenarnya, kenapa suara nya tiba-tiba meninggi seperti itu. Elusan pada pundak nya makin terasa, saat suaranya meninggi. Ibunya menatap khawatir, ingin ikut berbicara tapi ia tau Chanyeol cukup dewasa menghadapinya. Chanyeol mendengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang, yang dapat di pastikan kalau itu Baekhyun.

 _"Iya aku menangis"_ jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Kenapa menangis? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?"

 _"Tidak.. **'ada chan, aku harus pergi meninggalkan mu'**..Aku hanya merindukanmu"_

 _"_ Bukankah kita akan bertemu sore nanti di tempat biasa?" Chanyeol menahan senyum nya, tapi jauhdi lubuk hati nya, ia membantah apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, ia merasa seperti Baekhyun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya.

 _"Kau benar kita akan bertemu, Sampai bertemu nanti sore"_ Baekhyun di seberang sana, masih mencoba untuk tersenyum, tidak ingin membuat kekasih nya ini bertanya lagi. Baekhyun belum siap mengatakan prihal kepindahan nya.

"Ne, Aku mencintaimu"

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu"_

PIP

Sambungan terputus, Chanyeol yang memang memandang dengan pandangan kosong tapi kali ini terlihat lebih kosong lagi. Ia mendengar jelas suara Baekhyun yang mencoba menahan tangisnya, Chanyeol bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, mengapa Baekhyun sampai berbohong.

Chanyeol yakin seratus persen kalau Baekhyun berbohong padanya, salahkan dirinya yang terlalu peka. Ibu nya hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh Tanya nya, ia tak ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu. Takut Chanyeol akan keberatan menceritakannya.

"Eomma…" Chanyeol memanggil ibunya, ibunya hanya berdehem pelan menanggapi panggilan sang anak. "Baekhyun, Eomma" ucap Chanyeol sedih. "Anak Eomma tidak boleh nangis, nanti jelek" ucap ibunya sembari memeluk Chanyeol dan mengelus punggung anak nya dengan sayang, menyalurkan kasih sayang.

"Baekhyun berbohong"

"Sssttt, mungkin ada alasan lain"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, mungkin berpikir positive lebih baik pikirnya. Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan ibunya. ibunya mengusap puncak kepala Chanyeol sebentar.

"Istirahatlah, bukankah nanti sore mau bertemu Baekhyun" Ucap ibunya. Chanyeol mengangguk semangat dan beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan perlahan dengan meraba-raba dinding yang terpegang oleh tangannya, untuk menuju kamar nya.

Melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan seperti itu, membuat ibunya meneteskan air mata untuk yang sekesian kalinya, tak jarang ibu nya menangis hanya karena melihat Chanyeol yang kesusahan karena penglihatannya, jika ia boleh meminta, ia hanya ingin kecelakaan 3 tahun silam tidak pernah terjadi.

Jika itu semua tak terjadi pasti Chanyeol saat ini bisa melihat terangnya dunia dan juga ia bisa melihat betapa manisnya Byun Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Ibu Chanyeol menghapus jejak air mata nya sebelum beranjak dari duduk dan menuju pintu utama, karena ada yang bertamu.

KLEK

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan, sepasang manusia paruh baya sedang tersenyum. Park Hyeri – ibu Chanyeol – ikut tersenyum dengan pasangan di depan nya ini. Ia kenal sangat kenal dengan pasangan yang bertamu ini.

"Masuklah" Ucap Hyeri dengan memberi celah untuk pasangan itu masuk kedalam rumah nya.

"Sepi sekali kemana Chanyeol?" Tanya wanita paruh baya dengan pandangan yang menyelusuri rumah itu.

"Dia di kamar nya" Jawab Hyeri santai dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Dua tamu tersebut juga mendudukan diri mereka.

"Ada apa datang kesini, Byun Rianh?" Hyeri bertanya kepada wanita paruh baya itu. Wanita paruh baya atau – Rianh – hanya tersenyum dan menoleh kepada suaminya – Byun Daejoo.

"Begini Hyeri-ya, aku di pindahkan tugas di jepang. Keberangkatan keluarga kami dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi" Ucap Byun Daejoo dengan nada pelan. Di ikuti anggukan dari istrinya Byun Rianh.

Hyeri terkejut, tentu saja. Tapi ia berusaha santai untuk menutupi keterkejutannya. Ia tersenyum lemah kepada pasangan Byun itu.

"Apa Baekhyun juga ikut?" Tanya dengan raut wajah berharap bahwa Baekhyun tidak ikut pindah, tapi harapan tinggallah harapan ketika pasangan Byun itu menganggukan kepala mereka lemah.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu Chanyeol tentang ini?" Tanya Hyeri kepada pasangan Byun itu.

"Tidak, biarlah nanti Baekhyun yang mencoba memberitahu Chanyeol" Rianh menjawab dengan cepat. Ia sangat tau bahwa anak mereka saling mencintai, dan juga Baekhyun yang tadi terlihat marah dengan membanting pintu. Ibu nya sudah menebak bahwa akan dapat penolakan dari Baekhyun. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini sudah keputusan kontrak kerja ayahnya.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Hyeri lirih diiringi dengan kepala yang tertunduk lesu, membayangkan senyum anak nya akan hilang dalam waktu 2 minggu terakhir sulit bagi nya, apalagi membayangkan wajah sedih Chanyeol saat mengetahui bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan Baekhyun, orang yang sangat di cintai nya.

Keluarga Park dan Kelurga Byun menjadi akrab karena anak-anak mereka. Mereka tidak saling kenal, tapi ketika Baekhyun mengenalkan Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya, ayah Baekhyun penasaran dengan keluarga Chanyeol. Akhirnya, mereka bertemu dan berkenalan. Mereka menjadi dekat, bahkan mereka tak akan melarang jika Baekhyun menginap di rumah Chanyeol.

Ibu dan Ayah Baekhyun juga tak melarang anak nya menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol karena keterbatasan Chanyeol dalam melihat, semua itu tak mereka pikirkan. Yang mereka utamakan adalah mereka yang Nampak bahagia dan mencintai satu sama lain.

"Ini semua bukan kehendak kami memisahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi –

"Aku mengerti, ini semua juga karena pekerjaan, bukan apa-apa. Aku juga tak mungkin memikirkan kalian akan memisahkan keduanya, karena, yeaahh kalian tau sendiri mereka saling mencintai" Potong Hyeri cepat sambil tersenyum lemah di hadapan keduanya.

"Oh iya, dimana Park Jinhyuk?" Byun Daejoo bertanya, karena dari tadi ia tak melihat pria paruh baya yang bermarga Park itu, semenjak ia menginjakan kaki nya di kediaman keluarga Park ini.

"Dia masih di kantornya" Jawab Hyeri, dan Daejoo hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

..

~ DARE LOVE ~

..

Jam menunjukkan jam 4 sore, terlihat Chanyeol yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian casualnya, tak lupa tongkat alat bantu berjalan nya sudah ia genggam. Chanyeol turun ke lantai bawah dengan perlahan. Setelah di rasakan tak ada anak tangga lagi, yang berarti ia sudah sampai di lantai dasar. Ia langsung memanggil ibunya.

Ibunya datang dari arah dapur, dengan tangan yang masih memakai sarung tangan karet. Menandakan bahwa ibu nya ini sedang membersihkan alat dapur. Ibunya tersenyum kecut melihat senyum Chanyeol yang tampak bahagia ingin bertemu kekasih nya.

"Anak Eomma tampan sekali, eum" ibunya menggoda Chanyeol, tapi raut wajah it uterus saja menampilkan raut wajah kesedihan. Mulut boleh tampak bahagia dengan menggoda Chanyeol, tapi hati nya menangis.

"Aku pergi dulu bu, ingin bertemu Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol girang.

"Pergilah, Kim Ahjussi sudah menunggumu dimobil"

"Ne"

Chanyeol berjalan lagi kearah pintu utama yang sudah di hafalnya, ia berjalan perlahan menuju mobil yang akan membawanya ke danau. Ia selalu di antar oleh Kim Ahjussi untuk pergi kemana pun, karena tidak mungkin Chanyeol pergi sendiri dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Saat pulang dari danau, maka Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menuntun sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol untuk mengantar Chanyeol pulang.

Kim Ahjussi sudah berdiri di sebelah mobil dengan seragam khas supirnya, saat di lihatnya Chanyeol yang sudah mendekat ia langsung membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk.

"kemana kita, Tuan?" Tanya Kim ahjussi dengan sopan.

"Ke tempat biasa" Jawan Chanyeol singkat.

Chanyeol duduk tanpa berniat untuk mengganti posisi duduknya, ia terus memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosongnya. Ia pun bisa merasakan kalau mobil dengan perlahan berjalan menjauh dari perkarangan rumahnya.

..

..

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada dekat dengan danau, ia sesekali melemparkan batu kecil ke air danau itu, kemudian ia akan mengerang frustasi. Ia masih teringat dengan pembicaraan ia dan keluarga nya 1 jam yang lalu, saat keluarga nya pulang dari rumah Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

 _Flashback 1 jam yang lalu_

 _Pasangan Byun memasuki rumah mereka dengan perasaan yang tak bisa di jelaskan, mereka baru saja dari rumah keluarga Park, orang tua kekasih dari anak nya. Mereka berjalan beriringan ke ruang keluarga mereka. Saat telah di ruang keluarga mereka di kejutkan dengan kehadiran Baekhyun disana._

 _Byun Rianh mendekati anak nya, dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak bergeming dengan kedatangan orang tuanya, ia masih sibuk memfokuskan diri menonton acara keadaan seperti itu, Tuan Byun selaku kepala keluarga menduduki diri di single sofa._

 _"Baek" panggil ayahnya, tapi Baekhyun masih diam tak menanggapi._

 _"Kami baru saja dari rumah Chanyeol" Ucap ibunya, dan itu berhasil membuat tatapan beralih pada ibunya, ibunya diam sedangkan ayah nya menghela nafas. Baekhyun memandang ibunya dengan tatapan terkejut._

 _"Baek, kami sudah menjelaskan semua nya pada ibu Chanyeol" Ayah nya membuka suara. Sekarang pandangan Baekhyun jatuh kepada ayahnya, ia menatap ayahnya penuh Tanya._

 _"kita harus pindah Baek, dan kau tidak bisa menolak itu" Ayahnya menekankan._

 _"Appa yang bekerja, kenapa aku yang harus menanggung nya?" Nada bicara Baekhyun sedikit meninggi, ibunya mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun._

 _"Kau hanya ikut dengan kami dan semua selesai, kau juga akan pindah ke sekolah disana"_

 _"Selesai? Appa bilang selesai? Apakah Appa tidak tau, kebahagiaan ku disini, kekasih ku disini, cintaku disini, orang yang ku sayangi disini, dan Appa menyuruh ku meninggalkan itu semua. Aku tak menyangka ayah sejahat ini kepada ku" Baekhyun terisak pelan, ibunya yang sedari tadi berada di samping Baekhyun dengan sigap memeluk nya. Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadi nya di dalam pelukan ibu._

 _"Kau hanya punya waktu 2 minggu bersama Chanyeol, cobalah untuk memberitahukannya" Ucap ayah nya kemudian pergi menuju kamar tidur nya._

 _Sekarang tinggalah Baekhyun dan ibunya, Bakehyun yang masih saja menangis di dalam pelukan ibu, mencoba untuk meredam tangisnya. Ia sesegukan sekali-kali._

 _"Eomma, Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih._

 _"Buatlah waktu 2 minggu bersama Chanyeol dengan kebahagiaan, agar menjadi kenangan yang indah Baek, Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan" Dan Baekhyun kembali terisak mendengar solusi dari ibunya. Baekhyun tak butuh kenangan, ia hanya butuh hari-hari nya bersama Chanyeol. Kenapa Begitu sulit._

 _Flashback off_

Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan pandangan nya kea rah air danau yang tampak tenang, ia sampai tak menyadari jika kekasih sekarang sudah berada di sebelah kursi tempat ia duduk. Ia tersentak ketika ada bunyi sesuatu yang memukul kursinya, ternyata itu tongkat Chanyeol yang bersentuhan dengan kursi nya.

"Kau sudah datang Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun, kemudian ia berdiri dari duduk nya untuk membantu Chanyeol duduk di kursi taman. Setelah Chanyeol duduk di kursi nya, ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?" Chanyeol bertanya, dengan pandangan mata tertuju ke depan.

"Tidak, baru 5 menit aku disini" Bohong Baekhyun, ia sudah hampir setengah jam disini, setelah pembicaraan nya dengan kedua orang tua nya tadi, Baekhyun langsung pergi kesini tak mengindahkan panggilan ibunya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu"

"Hanya 5 menit, kau tidak usah berlebihan" mendengar ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan nanar. Ia ingin melihat tawa itu setiap hari, tapi kenyataannya tawa itu tidak akan ia lihat lagi setelah 2 minggu.

Baekhyun menahan tangis nya, langsung memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak dengan pergerakkan spontan yang di lakukan Baekhyun. Tapi ia langsung membalas dengan merangkul pundak sempit Baekhyun.

Lama dalam posisi itu, kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Chanyeol dan berdehem canggung, Chanyeol hanya mengulum senyum dengan tingkah lucu Baekhyun. Sungguh, Chanyeol sangat ingin melihat seperti apa wajah kekasih nya ini, di dengar dari suara nya sepertinya Baekhyun sangat manis, pikirnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikmati segarnya danau di sore hari. Namun, pandangan Chanyeol yang kosong membuat perbedaan di antara mereka, bukan hanya tinggi badan saja tapi dalam penglihatan juga. Baekhyun tak pernah memikirkan itu, ia menyukai Chanyeol apa adanya. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak merasa bosan?" Suara Chanyeol keluar di antara suasana hening mereka.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung nya, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia sangat tau makna dari pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau pasti tau apa yang aku maksudkan, Baek" Ucapnya lirih, sebenarnya pertanyaan nya ini bersangkutan dengan sambungan telepon tadi siang, Ia ingin bertanya kepada Baekhyun lagi tapi pasti Baekhyun mengatakan alasan yang sama. Jadilah, ia harus menanyakan ini. Pertanyaan yang selalu di ulang-ulang nya ketika bersama Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali, Yeol" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit jengah, selalu pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari bibir lelaki tinggi itu ketika mereka dalam suasana seperti ini.

"Aku hanya butuh…jawaban" Chanyeol berujar lirih dengan tangan yang meraba udara, dan berhenti ketika ia sudah menemukan tangan yang biasa di genggam atau menggenggam nya. Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol, dengan tangis yang coba ia tahan. Batinnya sudah sedari tadi berteriak. Ia terluka melihat wajah kekasihnya yang seperti ini, di penuhi keputus asaan.

"Jawabanku tetap sama, sama seperti dulu tidak berubah, Yeol"

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu!" Kali ini aksen Chanyeol terdengar memaksa, ia hanya membutuhkan kepastiandar Baekhyun, meskipun jawaban Baekhyun tetap seperti itu.

"Baiklah, Aku mencintaimu. Selama aku masih di dunia ini aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, dan aku tidak akan mengingkari itu, Yeol" Jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia lega. Ia kembali mendapatkan jawaban yang sama, tapi ntah mengapa jawaban tersebut selalu membuat rasa putus asa atas kekurangannya itu menghilang. Mungkin, ia merasa di cintai dengan keterbatasannya dalam melihat.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, tanpa tahu bahwa saat ini lelaki cantik itu tengah menahan tangisannyasedari tadi. _"Maafkan aku, Yeol. Karena, aku akan mengingkari salah satu janjiku yang telah ku buat padamu. Maafkan aku, kumohon."_ Batin Baekhyun berteriak.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol, dan menghapus jejak air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kemudian, ia berdehem canggung.

"Aku harus pulang duluan, tadi Eomma menelpon" Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit kebingungan dengan mengkerutkan alisnya, ia berpikir, tadi Baekhyun tak terdengar sedang menelpon. Tapi mengapa Baekhyun berkata bahwa ibunya menelpon. Melihat kebingungan dari raut wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan dan menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Tadi sebelum kau datang, Eomma menelpon dan menyuruh ku cepat pulang. Padahal aku baru saja pergi" Baekhyun mengerucut bibir nya lucu. "Dia bilang, ingin minta di temani membeli bahan makanan" sambung Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun-nya hari ini. Chanyeol berusaha tetap berpikir positive tentang keanehan Baekhyun hari ini.

"Aku akan menelpon Kim Ahjussi untuk menjemputmu" Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel nya. "Kau tidak mengantarku pulang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan alis yang tertaut dalam.

"Aku harus cepat pulang Chanyeol" Baekhyun berujar lirih. Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan, tanpa bantahan apapun.

..

. DARE LOVE .

..

Malam tiba, jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sejak tadi Chanyeol menghubungi Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung mengangkat panggilan nya. Hingga ibu Chanyeol kelelahan sendiri mengulang-ulang panggilan itu.

Dilain sisi, Baekhyun hanya memandang ponsel nya yang berderimg tanda ada panggilan masuk, ia tau itu Chanyeol, tapi ia tak ingin kembali menangis ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol. Tadi setelah ia pulang dari danau, ia kembali menangis. Ayah nya juga memesan kan untuk memberitahukan Chanyeol secepatnya.

Baekhyun tak ingin memberitahu kan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya, tapi ia harus. Baekhyun bingung dengan keadaan, apa yang harus ia ucapkan dengan Chanyeol prihal kepindahan nya.

..

Merasa telepon masih tidak di angkat oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali menyerahkan ponsel nya pada ibu nya dan mengatakan kalau ia mau tidur. Ibunya menantap khawatir Chanyeol yang melangkah menuju tangga yang menghubungkan antara lantai bawah dan kamar Chanyeol yang berada di lantai 2.

Hyeri – ibu Chanyeol – masih memikirkan prihal pembicaraan tadi siang bersama kekuarga Byun. Ia berpikir apakah Baekhyun sudah memberitahu Chanyeol atau belum, atau Baekhyun berencana tidak memberitahukan Chanyeol, itu tidak bisa terjadi.

Jika Baekhyun berencana tidak memberitahu Chanyeol, ia yakin seratus persen bahwa anak nya akan menjadi seseorang yang pemurung seperti setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Lebih baik Baekhyun bicara secara terang-terangan dari pada tidak bicara sama sekali.

Hyeri yang masih menggenggam ponsel Chanyeol, membuka ikon pesan dari ponsel tersebut dan mengetikkan sesuatu, yang ia kirim langsung kepada Baekhyun.

 _To : Baekhyunne_

 _Kenapa tak mengangkat telepon dari Chanyeol? Apa sekarang kau berniat menghindarinya sebelum kau pergi?. Jangan seperti itu Baekhyun-ah, aku mohon. Buat lah Chanyeol bahagia dengan waktu 2 minggu yang kau miliki._

 _Send_

Baekhyun yang menerima pesan itu tak dapat menahan lagi air mata nya yang ingin keluar, tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia menangis hari ini.

TBC

ini ff pertama kolab bersama author lain (BerryKyu)

kalo kalian suka sama ff nya dan penasaran sama kelanjutannya di mohonkan untuk tinggalkan pesan di kotak REVIEW. kalo banyak yang suka, insyaallah bakal Fast update;3

Maafkan daku yang publis FF ini dan melantarkan "KISS ME" :D

. sorry for typos.

.

YUKI - XOXO


End file.
